


It Was All Yellow

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Character Study, Colors, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jim Moriarty reflects on what he likes and doesn't like about the color yellow.Oneshot/drabble





	It Was All Yellow

Jim doesn't necessarily like the color yellow. He doesn't really like bright colors in general--odd, Sebastian says, because Jim has a very...enthusiastic personality. And that's true. Anyway, yellow is boring. Predictable. Too cheerful, and obvious. And Jim Moriarty hates all of those things.

Well. Back to yellow. 

For the record, Sebastian thinks it's as ridiculous to hate something as minor as a color. But then again, this is a man who came to him broke, moody and with PTSD; not to mention with about a hundred different other issues... And he's also the only living soul that Jim trusts. 

Yes. Yellow is ridiculous. Except for the dirty blonde of his sniper's hair...but does that really count as yellow? Hm. Will anyone ever know? 


End file.
